Daddy Bear
by effulgentcolors
Summary: What do you mean she knows what kissing is! (Christmas Present #1 for ofswansandpirates :))


_ofswansandcaptains 's 2014 Christmas Presents [1/?]_  
You asked for panicky daddy!Killian and amused!Emma and Santa has delivered.

* * *

If Emma's sigh was overly dramatic, it was because her husband was a _goddamn drama queen_.

"Killian, I'm getting dizzy here. Can you just stand still for a moment?"

"How can you be so calm about this, Swan?!" exclaimed the brunet, throwing his arms in the air and looking at her as if she was the one who had been pacing up and down their bedroom for the last two hours, grasping the doorknob every ten minutes with the full intention of bursting into their daughter's room and grounding her until she was thirty, and then shaking his head in exasperation and resuming his pacing, muttering beneath his breath about _bloody boys who should keep their hands to themselves if they wanted to keep them at all_.

"It's not Sw-"

"I saw our daughter kissing some lad we have seen… what? Four times?! Kissing, Swan! She's 16-years-old, she's not even supposed to know what kissing _is_!"

Emma's lips twitched upwards despite her best efforts to keep a straight face. Killian was just too damn hilarious when he got like this. She was well-acquainted with the over-protective daddy bear mode (the first moment someone outside the family had asked to hold Liam; the moment he had started crawling; his first school day; Leia's first school day; the first time Leia had gotten on a horse; their first school camp; Liam's first night out; Leia's first sleepover). She had thought that he'd get used to it eventually (their son _was_ almost 18 years old) – no such luck.

"Come on! Be reasonable. When was _your_ first kiss?" she said with a teasing grin, trying to loosen him up.

"When I was bloody 22!" he fired back at her, his face deadly serious.

Damn his proper lieutenant days.

"Yes, well, she wasn't born a gazillion years ago," Emma laughed at Killian's narrowed eyes and got off their bed to approach him. "I was barely 14 when I kissed a boy for the first time."

"Brilliant," deadpanned Killian. "So tonight I have to watch my daughter snogging some wanker and then hear about the wankers my wife has snogged. Just bloody brilliant."

Emma promptly rolled her eyes.

Did she mention that he was a drama queen?

"Remember how David was when we started dating?" she said with a pointed look, slipping her arms around his neck and shuffling closer until her breasts brushed against his front. "And _you_ are a fearsome million-years-old pirate captain with a sword and a hook."

"I also happen to be your True Love," grumbled Killian but his arms slipped around her waist and Emma grinned in silent victory.

"Well, you never know. Han seems pretty nice."

"You take that back right now!" yelped Killian, drawing back from her and _ugh, she _almost_ had him, why couldn't she just keep her mouth shut_. "If you think I'm letting her see that scoundrel again-"

"Killian, she's _our _daughter. You can't stop her from doing something she sets her mind to."

To his credit her husband didn't argue with that one.

"If dad or mom had told me to stay away from you twenty years ago it wouldn't have made a lick of difference," she said, her tone softening as she tugged him closer again, pressing a kiss against his clenched jaw. "Because I knew. I knew we were the real deal long before I was ready to admit it. And they trusted me. And I _know_ you trust Leia."

"I just don't want to see her get hurt," he sighed in defeat, dropping his forehead to her shoulder.

"I know, baby. And trust me, if he does hurt her, if she cries one single tear over his useless person, we're hijacking my mother's bow and opening the hunting season," ground out Emma, feeling him smile against her skin.

"God, I love you," growled Killian, turning his head to nip lightly at her collarbone.

"I know that too," she said, fingers skipping through his hair as she felt her blood rush to every inch of skin he brushed with his lips. "Come on, let's go to bed. Seeing how our daughter traumatized you tonight I think we can allow ourselves to… pay her back, in a way."

Killian's head jerked up, catching his wife's devilish grin. In the next second Emma found herself tossed on their bed and she didn't do a single thing to stifle her delighted squeal.


End file.
